


Possession

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Caring Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Possessive Castiel, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, you could just pee on me, “ Dean teased, causing Charlie and Tessa to erupt into giggles.</p><p>“I’m not into watersports, Dean, “ Castiel deadpanned back, causing the waiter walking by them to stumble and drop his tray of drinks on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>A night out with his husband and their friends brings out Cas' possessive side, and does Dean have a new kink?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. It's been a little while, I was very busy working on my DCBB, but I have missed this verse terribly. As per usual, this can be read as a stand alone work, but I do recommend reading the series to understand our boys better. Comments&kudos appreciated. I hope you enjoy and I am sorry for any missed typos!  
> [](http://imgur.com/IvUAeIX)

_“Unh, unh, unh..there it is. Oh yes, Dean.”_

Castiel’s back bowed as he rode his husband in the inky pre-dawn light. He moved sinuously, and Cas tugged at his own hair, eyes locked on Dean's. Castiel set the pace, lazy, unhurried. Just reveling in the feeling of his man thrusting up into his channel, deep and slow.

Underneath him, Dean was flushed from cheeks to navel. His moss green eyes were blown wide with lust and ever present love. Dean’s fingers white knuckled Cas’ hipbones, and he knew there would be bruises later. He would cherish every mark. They moved together, little gasps and sighs as they slow rolled their way to orgasm, both shaking with their release.

Castiel fell forward, and tucked his face into Dean’s neck, damp from their exertions. He nearly purred, as his husband’s calloused fingers slowly glided up and down his back. He wished they had more time, to lay just like this.

“Donwannamove,” he mumbled against Dean’s skin, and he felt the man’s chest shake with his soft laughter. Dean adjusted them, sliding his softening cock out of Cas, then tucking him in against his chest. Dean pulled the comforter up and over their lower bodies and Castiel made a mental note to change the sheets later as he felt Dean’s warm jizz start to leak from his hole and run down the back of his thigh.

Dean kissed his husband’s forehead and Cas hummed contentedly.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” Dean’s voice was sleep heavy. “We have a little time.”

Castiel was already back to sleep before Dean even finished his sentence.

 

Of course, the day started off in a rush, as it usually tended to do, when the couple indulged in sweet morning sex. They’d overslept by an hour. Last semester, Castiel had still had an hour after Dean left before having to start getting ready for work. But it was a new school year and like his short summer classes had been, Castiel’s _Reading Modern Literature_ class started promptly at eight am. Which meant a mad dash to the bathroom decided who was to shower first. They had learned the hard way that sharing to “conserve water” equaled Dean being late to open the shop and Castiel having to ask Balthazar to peek in on his class and let them know he was on his way.

Running late also meant that catching a ride in with his husband was a no go. Dean would never get Cas to work for eight and then make it to the shop on time himself before it opened at 8:30. Not in rush hour traffic on a Friday morning, anyway. Ever since Castiel’s class schedule had changed, Dean had taken to driving him into work first, leaving at 7:00am, stopping for coffee, then dropping Cas off before back-tracking to Singer-Winchester Auto. Cas often complained that it was a waste of the Impala’s gas for Dean to drive him in when the T was just down the block, but Dean would just roll his eyes. Of course, Castiel was secretly a sappy ball of mush on the inside that Dean went to the trouble of driving him just so that they could have some extra time together in the morning. But that was just how his husband was, had always been. A soft-hearted romantic hidden under a seductive smirk and self-deprecating humor.

Despite the fact that Castiel worked with prose, that his entire career was built on the english language and how people expressed themselves, he often felt lacking when it came communicating to Dean just how much he loved him. There didn’t seem to be words adequate enough to describe how he truly felt, how he honestly believed their souls to be entwined; how he was utterly and irrevocably in love with this man who had always put Castiel’s needs first, since childhood. So instead, he tried to show him in other ways. Grounding touches and unashamed public displays of affection, whether on the train, at the poker table, or in a crowded lecture hall. Obvious demonstrations of possession when anyone dared to look at his husband for more than 1.5 seconds. Though that one just seemed to happen naturally, instead of consciously. Lingering eyes on what was _his_ raised Cas' hackles like nothing else could. The funny thing was, before he had overheard Dean confess his love for him to his brother Sam, before Dean officially became his and his alone, Castiel had been numb to the side long glances thrown Dean’s way. The one night stands, the random dates, they didn’t even cause a blip on Castiel’s radar. He had been so desensitized, having decided when he was still a young teenager, that Dean would never look at him that way. He had bottled up any hope of that happening and pushed it down into nearly nonexistence, all because Dean had hidden his own feelings so well. Dean had always been the supportive best friend, the caretaker, the defender, all the while hiding a broken heart. Castiel had been furious when he first found out, but it was short lived, replaced quickly by heartsickness. Yes, Dean had kept his feelings secret, but Cas had been no better, burying his own emotions to the point where he was able to pretend they didn’t exist.

As he watched his husband hurriedly throw a toasted cinnamon bagel into a ziplock bag, with a mini container of strawberry cream cheese, Castiel thanked God that they were past all of that now. Thinking about all their wasted time often made him melancholy. Whenever he got that way, Dean would take Cas’ face in his hands and tell him that all that mattered was that they were together now.

Castiel smiled fondly as he watched Dean fill their travel mugs with coffee, then slip the bagel and cream cheese into Cas’ briefcase. He strolled over and looped the strap of Cas’ briefcase over his shoulder, before stealing a toothpaste flavored kiss. Cas sighed into it, bringing his hands up to cup Dean’s face as they lingered longer than they should have. It was Dean who broke away first.

“I hate driving without you sweetheart, but we have that shipment coming in and I have to be there to sign for it.”

“I know,” Castiel sighed, before letting himself bury his face in the crook of Dean’s neck for a moment, breathing in his leather and woodsmoke scent. Dean rubbed his hand up and down his back soothingly.

“Are you in one of your somber reflective moods, sweetheart?” Dean teased gently, breath whispering across Cas’ forehead.

“Maybe.”

“Well, we have to meet Charlie and Tessa at that club tonight, but after that we can spend the whole weekend in bed if you want. Or we can camp out in the living room and watch movies or those documentaries on bees or orcas or whatever the hell nature crap you feel like watching. Spaced intermittently with lots of sex, of course,” Dean pulled back, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing Castiel to laugh.

“That sounds like an exemplary plan, I am quite amenable to that.”

Dean growled, before leaning down to playfully nip at Cas’ bottom lip. “You're so sexy when you talk like a thesaurus.”

“Shut up,” Cas laughed, pushing him away to open their door. “I might be late, I have that eye appointment,” Cas could feel himself scowling as he locked up behind them. He had not been happy when his primary care physician had suggested that the headaches he sometimes had might be caused by eye strain.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Dean said as they jogged side by side down the stairs where they would part at the parking garage. “You’ll look hot as fuck in glasses. My own, sexy Clark Kent.”

“Pffft,” Cas spat as they made it to the ground level. “Try less Clark Kent and more… Harry Potter,” he grumbled, causing Dean to throw his head back in laughter.

“Either way, I’ll still love you,” Dean said, laughter still dancing in his voice.

Castiel raised his brow haughtily, “Damn, right you will.”

* * *

 

 

 

Dean sat at the bar next to Charlie, impatiently drumming his fingers on the smooth wood counter. The _Ace of Clubs_ was hopping and their reservation for a dinner table wasn’t until eight. He glanced down at his phone. Only six. Tessa was running late and Dean still hadn’t heard from Cas about his appointment.

Dean’s eyes flitted about the club. From the outside, it was a nondescript brick building, but the inside was bright and lively. There was a small stage for live music that played around 9pm. There was an open area for dancing, lined with booths and tables. Off of the hall where the bathrooms were, opened up a room that housed pool tables and dart boards. He wasn’t sure where the kitchen was, he assumed maybe behind the _Employees Only_ door next to the bar. The red brick wall had a black board sign that listed the daily specials on one side and a beer list on the other. He’d never been there before, but Charlie and Tessa had insisted they had the greatest fried clams and beer selection in the city. It definitely catered to an eclectic crowd. He’d seen same sex couples, straight couples, college age kids and those in their twilight years. Just a hodge podge of diversity. The room had a buoyant buzz to it and it seemed as though no one stood still for longer than a few minutes. Even Charlie was bouncing in her seat

“How the fuck did you find this place, Red?” Dean turned towards Charlie, who’s head was bobbing along to a _Sum 41_ song.

“Through the LBGTQ group at the university. There aren’t a ton of mixed clubs, you know? A lot just tend to lean one way or another. I came here with Tessa a few months back and we loved it. Plus, their music selection rocks,” she paused to take a sip of of her draft. “It’s like listening to the soundtrack of all my favorite 90's movies.”

Dean snorted as the song selection changed to _Bic Runga’s Sway_. “Yeah, this must be the _American Pie_ collection.”

“Shut up, you love it. Drink your _Blonde Cougar_. How is it, by the way?”

He took a pull of the soon to be out of season summer ale. “Hoppy.”

Dean looked down at his phone again, smiling at the picture he used as his background. It was a black and white candid shot of him and Cas, just before their lips were about to touch. Jo had taken it a few years back, outside the _Wang_  before she, Sam, Dean and Cas had gone inside to see _The Phantom Of The Opera_. Jo had been in her photography phase back then and had messed with the filters until she achieved the ‘dramatic and sultry’ look she wanted.  
Charlie’s knee nudging his leg roused him from his musings.

“That dark-haired waitress keeps checking you out,” she muttered out of the side of her mouth. Dean’s brows winged up as he scanned the bar area. Sure enough, a brunette with long hair and a tight fitting fuchsia shirt was eyeing him. When their eyes met, she blushed prettily and smiled at him.

“Hmph,” was the indignant sound to come out of Charlie’s mouth. Dean looked at her to find the girl scowling.

“What’s the matter with you?” he asked, confusion evident in his tone. Charlie’s response was to roll her eyes.

“Seriously? That girl is totally eye fucking you, and for all she knows, you’re my date! Not to mention the wedding ring your sporting.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he started to laugh.

“Oh yeah, keep on giggling funny guy. How amused do you think Castiel would be if he were here right now?”

That shut him up fairly quickly. As though the mere mention of his name was magic, Dean heard his husband’s text message tone sound off, buzzing bumblebees. Dean swiped his finger over the slide lock to open it.

_From Cas: Hey baby, I am just going home to change, then I will hop on the orange line. I should be there by 7, 7:30._

_From You: K. How did it go? Are you a wizard?_

Dean snickered as he tapped out his response. He took another swallow of his beer, being sure to brandish his ring hand as the waitress continued to look his way. The phone buzzed again.

_From Cas: Haha. Dr. Townsend said that my eyes are fine, but there may be some weakness in the future, with all the reading I do for work._

_From Cas: He recommended I buy some of those over the counter reading glasses for when I need to grade papers. I stopped at CVS and bought a pair._

“Can I get you anything else?” Dean was startled to look up and see the waitress leaning into his personal space over the bar. Her perfume was that cloyingly sweet candy scent that he associated with bath and body stores.

“Um, no, I’m good,” he said, tilting his still half full bottle at her, ring glinting as he gestured with it exaggeratedly. Dean was worried that instead of looking married, he just looked like a shitty magician trying to do a trick with his beer.

“Well okay then. If you change your mind, just give me a yell. Name’s Molly,” she said, tapping a bubblegum pink manicured nail against her nametag. Molly left the bar area with an extra swing to her hips and Charlie looked on aghast.

_From You: Well hurry your ass up, some waitress is stalking me._

Dean smirked, imagining Castiel’s expression as he read the text. He pictured narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. Dean supposed it was a little fucked up that he enjoyed riling his husband up, but a possessive Castiel was a wanton Castiel. Even more so than he already was. When Dean once again heard the buzzing of the bees, he opened the message.

_From Cas: :(_

“Dork,” Dean muttered, voice laced with affection. He grabbed his beer and stood up. “Come on,” he said, tugging at Charlie’s sleeve, ”let’s go play some pool till they get here.”

* * *

 

 

So there was a waitress stalking his husband. Cas couldn’t pretend to be surprised. There was always someone who looked; men, women, young, old. Dean drew the eye, no question. Not that he wasn’t the recipient of quite a bit of attention himself, because he was. But with Dean, it was on a whole other level. Where before, Cas wouldn’t have paid attention, now it really got under his skin. Cas wasn’t insecure, he knew Dean loved him, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Dean would never stray. Hurting Cas like that, it just wasn’t possible. The irritation was more about the disrespect, especially now that they were married. When they had been dating, he was able to brush it off a little easier. But being married, he had a harder time letting it go. They had rings, it wasn’t like Dean was walking around bare handed. Their matching titanium bands were very easy to spot. Sometimes, he genuinely believed it was just the challenge, especially when it came to the woman. It was as if they truly believed that if they flirted enough, showed off enough cleavage, that Dean was going to wake up out of some 'gay fog' and suddenly hate cock.

Castiel shrugged on his trenchcoat and slipped the new glasses that he knew Dean would want to see, into his pocket before heading out the door. It was warm still, as it often was in early September, but it had started to rain on his way home from the optometrist. The streets were fairly packed as he walked to the train station nearest to the apartment. Friday night in Boston, there was always something to do. A Red Sox game, a dance club, a show. Take your pick. When his train arrived, Castiel choose to stand, hanging onto the bar with one hand and texting Dean with the other, to let him know he would be there soon. Cas smiled politely as a young blonde in a slinky red dress gave him a once over.

When Castiel walked into the _Ace of Clubs,_ he was assaulted by the delicious smell of something deep fried. Maybe clams, or shrimp. Whatever it was, it had his stomach growling. Cas scanned the bar area and didn’t see his husband. Nor did he see Charlie and Tessa. He nudged his way through the crowded room, already overheated in his coat. He walked down a little hall that opened into a game room. Bingo.

Dean was bent over pool table, aiming to take his shot when he looked up. Castiel swore that it was like he could feel him. Their eyes locked and Dean threw him a lascivious wink before taking his shot. Cas narrowed his eyes at the man before strolling over. Dean straightened up and Castiel walked right into his space, close enough for his breath to whisper across Dean’s lips.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, before surging forward to claim what was his. Dean’s right hand still held the pool cue, but his left encircled Cas’ waist, tugging him in closer as the kiss deepened. Dean must have passed the cue off to someone, because Cas suddenly felt Dean’s other arm wrap around him. Blunt fingernails raked down his back through the coat, and Castiel arched into the touch, moaning softly.

A loud _“ahem_ ,” finally startled them out of their embrace. Castiel pulled back, feeling his cheeks pinken. Dean, of course, look unapologetic.

Charlie stood, hand cocked on her jean clad hip, trying to looked stern, but it came off more like resigned. _Honestly, she should know better by now_ , was what ran through Cas mind. It’s not like she had just met them. Slightly inappropriate PDA was kinda their thing.

“I’m gonna go hang up the cues, Tessa just texted me. She’ll be here in five, and our table is going to be ready soon. Resume your face eating,” she said, with a wrinkled nose.

Dean gave her a salute before turning back to Cas.

“Alright, lets see'em.”

Castiel sighed and pulled the new pair of glasses out of his pocket and fixed them to his face. He felt desire curl in his stomach when he saw Dean’s deep green eyes darken in unmistakable lust. Castiel licked his lips in anticipation and Dean tracked the movement.

“Sweetheart, you are giving me such a professor kink right now,” Dean said, voice shaky with want. Castiel chuckled darkly.

“Oh yeah? Are you sure I don’t look too old and stuffy?” Castiel teased, bringing a hand up to cup Dean’s cheek.

“No sir, Mr. Novak,” Dean breathed out, before leaning down to lick at Cas’ neck.

Castiel tilted his head back, and caught they eye of a waitress who was staring at them from across the room. She wore an expression of undisguised disappointment. Cas dragged his hand up to fist in Dean’s hair as his husband began to suck little bruises into his neck. He raised a challenging brow at the girl, who was still watching, which seemed to fluster her enough to turn away. 

“How do I look, then?” Castiel’s voice hitched as Dean playfully nipped at his ear, before whispering into it.

“Like I want to bend you over your desk and fuck you till you come so hard, you black out.”

Castiel could feel his cock start fill and thicken and was never more grateful for his trenchcoat then he was in that moment.

“Well, if you eat quickly, we can get the hell out of here. Then you can fuck me over the back of the couch,” Castiel began to walk towards where Charlie had drifted, but he was pulled back roughly, his back against Dean’s chest.

“Hold on there, sweetheart, I need a minute,” Dean hooked his head over Cas’ shoulder and tried to even out his breathing. Castiel was pleased to feel the evidence of Dean’s arousal and teased his husband by grinding his ass back against him. “Naughty, professor,” Dean rumbled against him and Castiel snickered.

* * *

 

 

They wound up on the bed instead of the couch.

Dinner had seemed to drag on forever. Every brush of Castiel’s thigh against Dean’s in the booth had carried an electric charge. All he'd really wanted to do was take his husband home, open him up and bury himself inside of him. It wasn’t the glasses, though they were sexy as hell. It was just Cas. His insanely gorgeous, wildly intelligent, way too good for him, Castiel.

Dean had been amused when Molly wound up being there waitress. The poor thing couldn’t even meet his gaze, and she kept looking at Cas as though she expected him to lose his shit. Dean couldn’t really blame her, the way he had glowered at her, sapphire eyes flashing from underneath his long lashes. Dean had to hide his laugh under a cough when Cas had taken it upon himself to order for him.

_“I’ll have the fish and chips and my **husband** will have the clamstrips platter, with rice pilaf instead of french fries-”_

_“Aww, but-” Dean pouted._

_“And the vegetable medley.”_

_Castiel smiled, viciously, as Molly wrote the order down on her pad and scurried away._

_“Dude, you could just pee on me, “ Dean teased, causing Charlie and Tessa to erupt into giggles._

_“I’m not into watersports, Dean," Castiel deadpanned back, causing the waiter walking by them to stumble and drop his tray of drinks on the floor._

They’d rushed through their dinner, bypassing the band, and leaving the girls to it. The drive home had been silent. Cas had playfully slipped his glasses on again and Dean held his hand, fingers linked and resting on his thigh as he drove. They were still silent after they parked the Impala and walked up the stairs to the apartment. The air was crackling with energy as Dean unlocked the front door. He toed off his shoes and tossed the keys in a decorative bowl on the coffee table. Castiel hung up his coat as Dean wordlessly headed towards the bedroom. Castiel followed soon after, giving Dean a small smile as he headed into the bathroom.

Dean could hear the water running as he sat in the edge of the bed to take off his socks. He stood up and pulled the wallet out of his back pocket and placed it on their shared bureau. He was just tugging off his AC/DC tee shirt when Castiel slipped back into the room. Dean walked up to him and started to slowly undo the buttons of his dress shirt, pushing the blue material off of his shoulders, leaving the tie. His fingers trailed down Castiel’s chest, and he bent forward to lave at his right nipple, before giving the small freckle above it a tender kiss. Cas sighed at the brush of lips and Dean felt Castiel’s nimble fingers undo the fly of his jeans. Dean returned the favor by making quick work of Castiel’s belt, and unbuttoned the dress pants. They made a soft sound as the materiel pooled at Cas’ socked feet.

Dean gently pushed Cas back onto the bed. He tugged off his socks before crawling up the bed, straddling Cas’ waist. He made a mouth watering picture. Plain white boxers, an indigo tie and those damn glasses. Dean bracketed Cas’ head with his forearms and for a moment, he just stared. Blue eyes locked on green and Dean had to swallow, feeling himself being carried away with emotion.

“I love you,” he whispered, the first words spoken since leaving the club.

“I love you, too,“ Cas whispered back, before pulling Dean’s head down for a kiss. Cas bit at Dean's lips tenderly, then soothed the mark with his tongue. Dean moaned softly, pulling away to to tell Castiel how beautiful he was. Cas tried to drag him back down but Dean held himself back.

“No, Cas, you don’t understand. I wish you could see what I see. That you could see yourself through my eyes. You’re stunning, man. And it’s not just your sex hair, or your perfect pink lips,” Castiel smiled those 'perfect pink lips' at Dean’s words. “It’s not just your impossibly blue eyes,” Dean gently pulled the glasses off of Cas’ face and leaned over to place them on the night stand. “Or your sexy as fuck perma-stubble," Dean rubbed Cas’s scruffy cheek before he scooted down to pull Castiel’s boxers off. The man’s cock slapped against his stomach, warm, thick and leaking. Dean bent down for a taste and Castiel’s breath hitched. Dean sucked at the head, swirling his tongue before teasing at the slit, coaxing out more of Cas’ precome. He then pulled off and reached out to grasp Castiel’s tie, tugging him forward.

“It’s everything. You’re everything.”

Their kiss was rough that time, a biting clash of teeth and tongues. Dean’s jeans somehow found their way to the floor, as did Cas’ tie. Dean urged Cas onto his hands and knees, and he eagerly complied. Dean dragged his nails down Cas’ spine and Castiel moved against the touch. Dean massaged the perfect globes of Cas’ cheeks before parting them to reveal his gorgeous pink pucker. Castiel rested his head on his forearms as Dean ran the first swipe of his tongue over his pretty little hole.

 _“Mmmmm, yes,”_ Cas breathed out. Dean licked at Castiel’s entrance, tongue spearing in and out, swirling around until the rosette was spit slick and quivering. Dean reached into the night stand to pull out the cherry flavored lube, slicking up his fingers. Dean slid his pointer finger into the tight ring of muscle, massaging the inner walls as he continued to lick and suck. It didn’t take long for Castiel to open up for Dean, his body used to his husband’s fingers stretching him. Cas whimpered softly as Dean slid his middle digit in, crooking it just so, knowing exactly where to rub to make Cas cry out. By the time Dean was three fingers deep, Castiel was riding back on his fingers.

_“Ah, ah, yes. So good Dean. God, I love your fingers.”_

Dean smiled at the praise as he continued to stretch and stroke Cas’ walls, making sure to brush his sweet spot with every in and out drag. Castiel’s voice was just a rambling of deep grunts by now. Watching his writhing mess of a husband, hearing his sounds of pleasure, had Dean’s dick aching and dripping precome on his thigh.

“Do you wanna come on my fingers, sweetheart? Want me to milk you?” Dean whispered and Cas gave a needy groan.

“ _N-no oh fuck, want your cock. Come on Dean, fuck me like you promised.”_

Dean groaned in relief as he pulled his fingers from Cas’ furled hole. It fluttered, clenching around the air as Dean slicked up his cock, before slowly sliding home. Twin moans of satisfaction echoed in the room as Dean began to thrust in and out. Castiel moved in synch with Dean’s body, thrusting back in concert with him.

_“Ah, ah, oh fuck Cas. God you're so tight. Mmm. So tight, so wet…”_

_“Harder, unh, harder Dean, ohhhhh yes, right there.”_

Dean thrusted harder, gripping Cas’ hips. He reached his arm around to pull Cas back against his chest, as they continued to move together. Castiel’s head fell back on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean licked at the sweat slickened skin of his neck. The arm that wasn’t holding Cas tight against him, came around to grasp at his nipple, pinching the bud, rolling until it was stiff. Dean watched as Cas grasped his own hard member and began strip himself, using his own precome to ease the way. Dean groaned against his husband’s neck. Watching Cas jerk himself off would always be one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed. Dean was pretty sure he could come untouched just from watching Cas stroke himself to completion.

Cas’ hand was a blur now, moving faster and faster, the sound slick and obscene combined with the slap of skin on skin echoing in the room as Dean thrust up into Cas.

 _“Oh, oh, oh, I’m gonna, I’m, Dean! ”_ Cas’ words ended on a silent scream as he erupted over his own fist. Dean watched, transfixed as the milky white come dripped down Cas’ hand. Suddenly, Dean was coming too, the coil in his gut, snapped by watching his husband fall apart.

 _“Castiel,”_ Dean breathed out, shuddering with the strength of his orgasm. He gently laid them down, Cas still tucked against Dean's, back to chest. The only sound for a long time was of their labored breathing.

Dean was on the edge of sleep when Cas said groggily, “These sheets have got to be washed tomorrow,”

Dean chuckled.“Okay, sweetheart.”

 

The End


End file.
